Crossed Wires
by Angel of the Dark104
Summary: MA Set before Freak Nation Why can't Max ever admit her feelings? i'm really bad at summeries please read, it's my first fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title : Crossed Wires 

Rating : PG-13 / R

Genre : General/ Romance

Pairing : M/A (what else? :-) )

Disclaimer : I don't own them but if James Cameron and Charles Eglee want to give them away ….

AN : This is my first fic so please, please read and review. If there are any confusing bits let me know and I'll try to clear them up. 

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chapter 1

"Jam Pony – the oppressor of the depressed"

"What in the name of all that's good are you talkin' about sketchy?" OC demanded. She was extremely tired and Sketchy was going to drive her up the wall very quickly if he planed on talking crap all day.

"Well, every one who works here's depressed 'cos we don't have any money and we cant even have conversa-"

"Bip! Bip! Bip! People – I don't pay you to stand around all day and talk. Sketchy move! NOW!"

A miserable Sketchy lay down on the bench by OC's locker and groaned. "See what I mean OC! The man works us all to the bone and then pays us peanuts"

OC laughed and helped her friend up "works some of us to the bone. I doubt Alec's ever done more work then he's offered to do. What sector you running today?"

"Same as you OC, same as you. Why do you think I was waiting?"

"Come on then, I can't afford to lose my peanuts paying job and neither can you boo."

"Max not in yet? How can she come in so late and Normal always lets her off . . . OC, you don't think that maybe she and Normal are – Oww"

" I never _ever _want to know what you were about to suggest about my home-girl. Ever suggest anything along those lines again Sketchy and I won't slap you upside the head – I'll lay the smackdown on yo' ass. As it happens she's already out on a run." 

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Jam Pony Messenger" Max called in a syrupy voice through the dark oak door. Inside the apartment she could hear movement and someone bumping into things. 'Maybe I woke him up', then the front door opened to reveal a very dishevelled looking man. When his green eyes fell on Max he grunted and moved back into his apartment leaving the door wide open for her to follow.

Max couldn't help but smile at the way Alec looked collapsing on the sofa – all creased clothes and sleepy eyed. She closed the door noiselessly but the sound still managed to make Alec wince with pain, owing to his transgenic hearing. Balancing on the very edge of the sofa she ruffled Alec's hair. 

"And we thought transgenics couldn't get drunk." as Max started talking Alec pulled one of the cushions over his head to block out as much as he could "Come on gorgeous, we've got work to do, go have a shower and I'll get you something for your head." 

Alec tried to hit Max with the cushion, "when someone feels this bad they should _not_ be forced to work… but the rest of that sounds nice…" as his words trailed off, Alec nodded slowly and ambled towards his bathroom, with the cushion still in his hand.  

Max wandered into the kitchen in search of something to make him feel a bit better 'I can't believe he's that hung over he didn't even notice that he missed me with the cushion.' She rolled her eyes and began rummaging through the cabinets.

Quarter of an hour later Max had not only found aspirin, she had made him toast and coffee, which he seemed more then grateful for.

"You look more alive, how do you feel?" 

"Like hell incarnate. I can't believe Sketchy spends most of his life feeling like this."

"So how much does it take to get a transgenic drunk?" Alec did not look forward to answering this question but he knew it had been coming. Very quietly he started to answer, whilst finding something extremely interesting at the bottom of his coffee cup. 

"Well … I drank 8 bottles of scotch, 3 Jack Daniels, and 2 Vodka… there may have been more, I can't remember…" His voice trailed off.  He knew it was coming, the speech, the 'Alec you're a screw up, no good pain and the world would be a better place without you' speech. He might just as well brace himself for the onslaught.  Max stared at him with a wicked grin on her face; she was annoyed with him for getting into such a state, but didn't blame him. How many times had she wished she could get pissed and forget, if only for one night, but she would never have gone this far.

"So you consumed the contents of a small brewery then." Her voice came out harsh. If Alec had looked at her he would have noticed the grin and sparkling eyes, but still he looked at the empty coffee cup as though it held the answers to all the world's problems. 

"… kinda …"

Max moved over to him kissed the top of his hair and gave him a soft hug. "Lets go, I already got enough packages to keep us busy till lunch, and OC's expects to see a very sober version of you at lunch. So don't say I didn't warn ya." Her voice had been soft and comforting. She walked out of the apartment and headed for their bikes not realising she had left a very stunned Alec behind. 

'O…k… what the hell just happened. Max hasn't hit me… or threatened to hit me… or seemed remotely angry with me or … where is she? And why is the front door open- oh yeah, work. right.' With a sigh he got up and went down to where she would be waiting for him, he hoped.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Did u like? Please review and tell what you think, ideas and criticism welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : see ch1

AN :  Sorry candyabble, this takes place after the one where they talk about Ben (Hello, Goodbye, I think) and all transgenics aren't heading to TC, there just out there. Can't remember if they were at TC by now or not. Thanks to candyabble, snoopy and Natasqi  for reviewing me. I really wasn't sure if this was any good or not, you guys give me hope J. 

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chapter 2

OC paced into Jam Pony with Sketchy fast on her heals. She still hadn't seen Max or Alec and if she didn't hear some intelligent conversation soon Sketchy was going to get the smack down laid on his ass. And then she herd it, the one voice she did not want to hear.

"What is it Normal?" OC barely contained her frustration as she marched up to the desk "Original Cindy is on her lunch brake that means for the next hour you may not talk to, bip, or annoy OC in _anyway_" the last word was spat out from clenched teeth.

"You'll take your lunch brake when I tell you you can. This here" Normal gestured towards a girl Cindy hadn't even noticed yet " is Emma. God Knows why but I've just agreed to hire her. You have to-" Normal was cut off mid sentence by a loud crash. Everyone turned to see the heap on the floor. It was at this point that Cindy lost it

"SKETCHY!!" OC and Normal screamed in unison. " Boy Original has put up with a lot from you to day. You get yourself hit by a car, piss off some steel heads, loose packages and now you brake your bike trying to show off to the new girl." Cindy stormed up to sketchy and pulled him roughly off the floor. "You can deliver the rest of your packages by yourself today. OC would rather not talk to anyone then have to talk to you for one more moment today."

Up until this point Normal had been too afraid to interrupt Cindy for fear of what she might do to him, but her rant seemed to be finished so he launched his verbal attack on the hapless fool. 

"Cindy, show Emma the ropes she's got enough packages for both of you, Bip, Bip, Bip. Sketchy, I've told you a thousand times no riding in doors! And what does she mean you _lost_ packages. Get over here and explain your sorry ass. Give me one good reason not to fire you incompetent …"

Whilst Normal's rant continued Sketchy stumbled to the desk to try and convince his boss that this was a simple misunderstanding. "Boss, I did not _lose_ any packages I just _misplaced_ some."

OC sighed, today was just not her day not only had Sketch been a bigger fool then usual she now had to work through her lunch break. She turned to Emma. The petite girl had a pale complexion, green eyes and long thick orange/red hair that was in a ponytail. She was young, seventeen maybe, and very clearly trying not to laugh at Sketchy who was still being berated by Normal.

"Girl don't get Original Cindy wrong she's not usually one for shouting but you try spending one morning delivering packages to ingrates with that fool as your only company."

"Normal's already promised me that pleasure every Friday morning. But I'm sure he's not that bad … right?" 

OC laughed "Friday lunch brake, we'll see how you've coped. Nah, he ain't that bad _usually,_ but some days " Cindy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what sector are ya' meant to be running?"

"12. Could ya show me where all the sectors are. I just moved to Seattle and have no idea where anything is" Before Cindy could answer their conversation was interrupted.

"Hi I'm Sketchy, but you probably already heard all about me from OC." OC and Emma looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "So you need us to show you around. Well we're more then happy to oblige right OC?" 

"Sketchy get into my office I'm not finished with you." Normal's voice was laced with anger and Sketchy's face visibly whitened at the sound of it. 

"Sorry sketch looks like your busy" OC added with a smirk.

"See you on Friday Sketch" Emma said and her and OC cycled out of Jam Pony.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Max walked into Jam Pony. Whilst she had taken care of the last run Alec had gone to but them some food. She hopped he was already her because her stomach did not appreciate being this empty. Then she spotted him, and made a beeline for their table.

 "Bitch. She didn't give me a tip." Max pouted while sitting down. A much soberer Alec passed her lunch to her.

"Well, we could go back later and knock off her house, but hay, Logan might say we're bad transgenics cause she hasn't murdered anyone." Alec's smart-assed reply, matched with his smart-assed grin, forced Max to stifle a laugh. 

"You know you and him act like two 2 year olds. 'Max I don't like Logan he spoils all my fun' 'Max, Alec's mean'. Why I put up with the pair of you I'll never know" Max over dramatically sighed as they started to head back to Jam pony. Alec laughed at her impersonations of him and Logan, but he was confused.

"Hang on did you just take the piss out of Logan, mister eyes-only, sir robin hood mark 2. Hell you didn't even hit me for my comment. Now I know you're not Max. So ms. Impersonator you've had your fun where's the real Max?" Max's laughed at Alec, he could always do that always make her laugh.

"Yeah I took the piss out of him well noticed Alec. Do you want a round of applause for finally working out what that thing between your ears is?" Max pulled at both of Alec's ears causing him to frown, before a grin split his face.

"Where are the others they should be here already lunch started a half hour ago?"

"Pete said Normal made them work through lunch. Guess OC won't get to see a sober me till we get to Crash."  Alec and Max both smiled knowing that by then OC would have plenty to say about her working hours. But Max's smile didn't reach her eyes and Alec saw the confusion dancing there. His words had started some internal battle and he wondered what the outcome would be.

"Alec," Max tentatively began to talk, "why did you get so drunk? I mean sometimes when I've remembered stuff that I wished I hadn't I want to but you went so far-"

"It was Rachel's birthday" Alec's eyes fell to the table and he answered in a voice so low she had nearly missed it. But one simple sentence made her understand why he had acted so out of character. Yeah, sure he drank a lot, but he _never_ got drunk. She wished she hadn't asked him, and that she could take away his feelings of guilt. But she couldn't. Just like he could never take away her guilt over Ben. But she could be there for him. Just like he had been for her. Max moved round the table slightly and pulled Alec into a hug. Holding him as tight and close as she physically could. He let her hug him, because since yesterday it was the first time his head had stopped spinning with memories he couldn't handle.

 ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sketchy walked out of Normal's office. He had spent what felt like an eternity in there phoning customers to find out what had been in the packages he had lost. And now Normal was forcing him to pay for all the replacement items by working through his lunch brakes every day for god knows how long. He turned to look at where all the other messengers were eating, to hopefully see his mates when he was confronted with the most unlikely scene ever. Max and Alec were hugging. Clearly everyone in Jam Pony found this weird as they all kept on stealing glances towards them. However sketchy didn't notice. He was too lost in thought. 'Max hugs? Alec hugs? Max and Alec hug? Each other? Cindy was right, drugs will make ya' hallucinate' Sketchy took a parcel and headed out of Jam Pony.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Again if anyone reads this please review.


End file.
